Trust
by SingingMisery
Summary: Trust is the foundation of love, you know.


Title: Trust  
Pairing/character: Mac Taylor/Adam Ross  
Rating: NC-17  
Warning: spanking, sex, fluffiness  
Notes: This story is about 2 people of the same gender engaging in sexual activites. Don't like it? Please don't read. This was done for Rounds of Kink on livejournal. The prompt called for spanking as a prelude to sex. I like this pairing and do not see it enough.

* * *

It was a typical New York night, crowds of people snaking out of night clubs. Adam watched out the window of his cab, smiling. Where he was going, he did not need any VIP pass or the latest designer clothes.

He just needed himself.

The taxi, at his instruction, stopped outside an apartment building. Adam paid the driver and collected his bag. With nervous excitement, he ran up to the building. Finding the name he wanted, Adam pushed the button. A buzz sounded and the speaker next to it crackled.

"Hello?"

"I-it's me."

"Mmm. See you in a bit." The door swung opened and he stepped forward to the elevator.

The door to the person he came to see's apartment stood out innocuously in the hall. Adam breathed in and knocked on the door.

Instantly, the door swung open and he was pulled into strong arms. He yelped, nearly losing his balance. A soft chuckle echoed in his ear.

"Sorry. But it's been too long since we could do this." Adam turned, looking into warm eyes.

"It's all right, Mac. I just...was surprised." He gave a shy smile. Truth be told, he had a momentary flashback to his father. The man used to yank him like that.

_No. He did not yank you. This is Mac. He would never do anything like that._

"Hmm." Mac nuzzled his nose into Adam's neck, making the younger man shiver and sigh. Adam's hips were gripped and he was pulled forward. Pleasure frittered up his spine, making the words he was about say stutter on his tongue. "How's that for a surprise?"

Adam smiled again, nervousness mixing with the slow-growing arousal. Although he had been seeing Mac for awhile (and had to get over the idea of dating his boss), they had not gone beyond pleasuring each other with hands and mouths. Adam didn't know if Mac wanted more. The older man was so calm and collected.

Even now, he was smiling, looking totally unruffled. Adam was a little jealous, wishing he wasn't so shy and uneasy. The hands on his hips didn't move. Adam looked up into hungry eyes, once again losing the ability to speak. Just like every other time.

"Mac...I..."

The older man hushed him with a soft kiss. "It's all right." He slid his hand into Adam's, pulling him towards the bedroom. "Come with me."

Adam always liked Mac's bedroom. It was simple, neat, appealing to his OCD. It was one of the few places that he was not itching to rearrange. But his favourite thing was the bed. It was large and comfortable, and he got the best sleep on it. Now he stood in front of it, feeling unsure of himself. Mac came up behind him, hands landing on his shoulders, warm and grounding. "Will you let me undress you?"

Adam shuddered. "Yes...please, yes." His shirt was slowly unbuttoned. Gentle, lingering touches caused him to relax further until Adam was practically melting into the older man's hands. But when Mac went for the zipper of his jeans, the sandy-blond man tensed.

"Shhh, it's okay." Mac's voice was right in his ear. "I'm not going to do anything. Just give the chance for an old man to see a young body, hey?"

The joke worked. Adam laughed, something he knew he had the permission to do. "I don't think you're old." He turned, loosely wrapping his arms around the other's neck and shoulders. "A pervert, maybe."

Mac gave him a wicked look. "A pervert? I should put you over my knee for that."

Adam froze, mouth open. Images passed through his head. He blinked, mentally giving himself a shake. Mac was looking at him with concern and worry. Adam smiled, swallowing his anxiety.

"If that's what you want..." Damn, was his voice always that small?

Mac tilted his head, a little smile on his face. "I be lying if I said I hadn't thought of it before. You have a cute ass, Adam." The lab tech felt heat rise on his face. Then, Mac turned serious. "But I only want to do that if you want to."

Adam rested his head on the older man's shoulder. His dad had hit him as a child, but never actually used spanking as a punishment method. There had been one incident with the belt that had scared him for life, though. He closed his eyes, pressing his face into the material of Mac's shirt. "If you just use your hand...?"

Strong hands roamed the expanse of his bare back, comforting and soothing. "That was my plan." Adam nodded, still pressing his face to Mac's shoulder. "I'm going to finish taking your clothes off. Then I am going to put you over my knee." Again, Adam nodded.

His jeans slipped over his lean hips, along with his underwear. Bare before his lover's eyes, he was led over to the bed. Mac sat down on the edge, grasping his wrist to guide him over his knee. His legs grazed the floor, barely touching. He let his hands dangle, not sure where to put them.

"Adam, pick a word. One that you will not easily forget."

He was confused, but wracked his brain. "Guitar."

Unseen by Adam, Mac smiled. "That is the word you say if you want this to end. Say it, and I will stop. Do you understand?" Adam nodded his head. "I need to hear you say it."

"I understand." This time there was more strength to his voice. He had control over this. It made him feel better that one word and Mac would stop. He relaxed even more onto the older man's knee.

Mac ran his hand over the quivering back, landing on Adam's right flank. "You're so gorgeous." His voice was horse with absolute arousal. Adam squirmed, belly rubbing over Mac's hardening cock in his rough pants.

He raised his hand and brought it down sharply. Adam jumped, but made no noise. The smack wasn't aiming to cause outright pain, not wanting to be cruel. But a light blush formed on the skin. Mac immediately rubbed the spot. Again, he raised his hand and brought it down on the opposite cheek. This time Adam jerked a little, mouth open. But nothing came out.

The slaps fell more quickly. Adam's skin coloured beautifully, going from pink to red. Little whimpers and moans spilled out of his mouth. He started to wiggle, and Mac could feel Adam's hard cock jab into his leg. Promising to deal with that later, he alternated between rubbing and smacking the heated flesh. Adam sighed, relaxing completely across his lover's knee. Now his arousal was persistent, nipping at him from all sides. "Mac...please."

The older man halted at the needy whine. Adam rolled his hips slightly, hoping Mac would get the hint. A wicked chuckle echoed above his head as fingers stroked his spine, slipping down further. Finally, _finally,_ those fingers wrapped around his aching cock. Adam cried out as Mac made a loose fist and pumped his arousal with shallow thrusts. The other hand caressed his heated backside, kneading the soft flesh.

"I need you to get up, Adam. I want you on the bed."

The younger man nodded, only half understanding the words. Mac helped him to kneel down on the bed. His arms trembled with the effort to hold himself. Mac quickly slid off his clothes, his body sleek and beautiful. He clambered onto the bed, kneeling beside Adam. Adam panted, wanting whatever make was going to give to him.

Again, those wonderfully talented fingers wrapped around his dripping erection. He was so close now. Adam babbled out soft pleas, teetering on the edge of oblivion. Nothing else mattered right now, just Mac and the never ending pleasure the man offered.

Mac's solid body pressed up against him, heavy erection like a brand against Adam's leg. The hand gripping his cock never ceased in its ministrations. The pad of the older man thumb played with the head, gathering the fluid there. Adam's mouth dropped open as the heated sensation expanded and actually seemed to consume him. He was dimly aware of Mac thrusting against his ass, making his own noises of gratification.

"Come for me, beautiful boy. Just let go."

His whole world went white. The pleasure was absolute, causing his body to convulse and collapse. Adam was drowning. He was safe.

Finally, he came up from a sea awash with sensation. Mac was stretched out beside him, still naked. The room was dark, save for the light coming in from the hallway. Adam yawned and tiredly nuzzled Mac's palm. "Hello," he said, still sounding shy.

"Hello yourself. You've been out for a little bit."

Adam stretched out, feeling calm and sinewy. "Oh?" He was still very tired and the idea didn't bother him. He trusted Mac, enough to pass out in front of him.

The other man made a sound of agreement. "I'm glad you liked that. I was worried..." His voice trailed off.

Adam shook his head. "It was really good. I didn't know you could feel like that from...well, that." He curled up, snuggling close to the safety and warmth Mac offered. "I-I love you. Thank you."

Mac shifted down, making sure they were both comfortable. He reached over and grabbed the blanket, flipping it over them both. "I love you too." _And it is not you who should be thanking me. I think I should be thanking you for your trust and love._

* * *

Reviews? They do make me happy.


End file.
